


state of grace

by shuas (thvnderstrm)



Series: perfect storms — svt/tswift inspired fics [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, doesn't feel like a drabble but it's quite short sorry, it's fluff this time!!!!, minghao's red hair from this era, so the perf team is a dance group called seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thvnderstrm/pseuds/shuas
Summary: Wonwoo never saw it coming. Wonwoo never saw him coming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yAS second ship done!! here, have some wonhao fluff :)  
> sorry for any mistakes, hope yall enjoy!!
> 
> inspired by 'state of grace' by taylor swift

Wonwoo met him on his way to work. He was almost as tall as he was, with bright red hair and a pouty frown. As Wonwoo crossed the road, the smaller male ran right into him, a flurry of papers released from his grip and fluttering along the street.

A sharp inhale of breath came from the red-haired male. Wonwoo's eyes widened in shock at the series of events. If it was even possible, the other man's frown deepened.

"Sorry!" The man yelled out, trying to pick up as many of the papers as possible before the traffic light turned green. Wonwoo snapped out of it quick, grabbing a handful around his feet as the red-haired dashed along the road trying to snatch up all of his papers.

The light flashed red for a second more before it turned green and cars were already honking. Wonwoo faced back to the other who was still picking up pieces of paper and jogged towards him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from the street, but the other just glared at him and shook off his grip. The honking grew louder and Wonwoo panicked, wrapping his arm around the smaller male's waist to haul him back to the sidewalk as cars zoomed past them.

"Wait no! --" The other shouted, as he realised he was being manhandled. "What are _you_ doing?!"

Wonwoo released his grip and stared at the man incredulously, "seriously?! I'm pretty sure those drivers would not hesitate to run you over if you stood there any longer."

After a moment, Wonwoo noticed that the other was blatantly ignoring him, taking out his phone to punch in a number and putting it to ear. As he got into a heated discussion in Mandarin over the phone, Wonwoo looked at the papers in his hand that he scooped up a few moments ago.

Flyers. The pieces of paper were just a bunch of flyers. Wonwoo frowned as he read them. The flyers were apparently promoting a dance event which a certain group called 'Seventeen' was performing at. The group's picture was printed out large on the flyers, there were four guys in the team. As he looked closer, he realised that the red-haired, Chinese-speaking male was one of them.

He gawked back at the other, who had just ended his phone conversation, pocketing back his phone and now turning to Wonwoo to glower at him. He then stomped forward and snatched the flyers from his hand, to which Wonwoo exclaimed.

"Hey!"

"Look," the smaller male began, his Korean having a bit of an accent after yelling in Mandarin just a minute ago. "those flyers cost me a fortune to print and now half of them are ruined. I'm sorry but if you hadn't pulled me back, I could save at least some of it."

"If I hadn't pulled you back, you could have died," Wonwoo said, firmly. "I don't know where you're from but Korean drivers tend to be ruthless at this time of day."

As Wonwoo said that, he remembered that he was supposed to be rushing to work. He cursed under his breath and checked his watch. He was not late, he could still make it in time if he ran. Wonwoo trained his eyes back on the other.

"I have to go to work," Wonwoo explained, backing away from the red-haired. He felt a crunch beneath his feet before bending down to grab the flyer he stepped on and motioning to the other man. "Look, if it'll make you feel better, I'll go see your dance event to make up for it. Sorry but I'll see you soon!"

As Wonwoo dashed along the sidewalk, he heard the man shout, "wait! Tell me your name at least."

"Wonwoo!" He shouted back before disappearing around a bend.

* * *

 

His name was Xu Minghao. He changed his hair colour as often as he changed his mind. He had wild eyes filled with a fire that he could not contain. He danced with tremendous amounts of vehement spirit and moved his body with no sign of exhaustion, a candle burning out till his very last wick.

His name was Seo Myungho. He smiled like the sky would never fall but he cried like the world was going to end. His heart was bigger than his body, and he laughed like he was flying and he kissed like he was drowning.

And Jeon Wonwoo was falling irrevocably, tragically, impossibly in love with him.

It did not matter if it began when he was standing in that sweaty moshpit staring awestruck at the other's ardent dancing or when he bumped into him, and no doubt saved his ass, the first time they met.

All that mattered was Minghao's hand in his as they ran through the crowd, trying to catch their 5 am flight to Hong Kong for Seventeen's annual dance concert, and Minghao's lips on his as their plane took off.


End file.
